choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Invisible Barrier
Invisable Barrier.png Brachy Invisible.png Invisable Bar.png Invisible Barriers are boundaries that cannot be seen or passed through by the player. A common gameplay element, their intention is to block access to locations that could cause the player to become trapped, stop players from bypassing sections of the game altogether or to seal off areas which were not intended for the player's use, having little textures or collision detection. For these reasons, the Choro-Q series features a multitude of invisible barriers: Choro-Q HG 2 Choro-Q HG 2 essentially is a seamless world, however areas that cars cannot fit into are often sealed with an invisible barrier. Other than that, the world is free. *All the gardens in Cloud Hill are protected with a barrier. *The President's mansion has an invisible barrier on the top of the the gate, should the player attempt to fly over it. It is still there after the gates are open. **You can enter by using glitches. see Forest, Gate Man, or the Guard. *Follow the river upstream from Mushroom Road and you will come to a waterfall. If you manage to get inside the waterfall, your Choro-Q cannot fit inside fully. There is also a waterfall located at the beginning of the river that goes east from White Mountain to the Grand Ocean, and if you try entering it the same invisible barrier will prevent your Choro-Q from fully fitting inside the waterfall. Choro-Q HG 3 Choro-Q HG 3 is more linear than Choro-Q HG 2. Because of this, in both races and towns, there are many invisible walls designed to prevent your escape. *Most invisible walls in towns and races are very high terrain, such as cliff faces. *In the towns, invisible walls are predominant on fences. *In the Space Trip Course, there are no invisible boundaries; if you fall off, you will be retired from the race. *Clipping into any wall will cause you to crash; a menu will appear giving you the option to return to your garage. Choro-Q HG 4 In Choro-Q HG 4, it keeps the player from flying out of the road and into other things. *There is a barrier above Oriental Challenge L at the end of the water ramp that causes the player to hit it when jumping up at a high speed. *In the Past Brachy the barrier keeps the player from jumping into the sea or going through the trees. *In all the race tracks of Choro-Q HG 4, the barrier is used to make sure the player doesn't fly out of the map. *Glitches can often occur causing the player to glitch out of a map, which is very rare, or by glitching into the Pit Stop during a non-GP race. Shin-Combat Choro-Q In Shin-Combat Choro-Q there are many invisible barriers that keep the player from entering areas in cities and going toward Nibelia in the in the beginning of the game and from going towards Q-Stein during the mid point of the game. *Barriers block the player from climbing over everything. *Barriers block the player from destroying everything when not in battle. *There is a glitch in Tughl in which the player can drive on the sea as if it was land, but another barrier blocks the player from going out too far. Category:Landmarks Category:Choro-Q HG 2 Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Choro-Q HG 3 Category:Choro-Q Works Category:Choro-Q Wonderful! Category:Shin-Combat Choro-Q Category:Choro-Q HG Category:Choro-Q Wii